Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness: The Fic
by Shakespeare Freakazoid
Summary: Once Upon a-wait a sec, that's the wrong story." This is the story of three teenagers, set off on a journey across the country to find the truth. But, it wasn't the truth they were expecting to find. JakeOC, SethOC, Rated t for language and content.
1. Chapter 1: Cell Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. Seriously, I didn't even come up with this story. It was all Jason's idea; I just helped with the plot.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I sighed as I wrote the answer to the last problem on my two separate sheets of paper. I really, really, really hate math. Especially Calculus, the class I'm in now. You know how they say that Band supposedly helps you in math, because of all the counting and shit? Well, 'They' are a bunch of dirty rotten liars, whoever 'they' are. I joined band back in sixth grade, hoping to bring my math grade up. Well, it didn't do shit to my math grade. In fact, when I moved to Jacksonville as started high school, my grades dropped because of Marching Band practices and competitions. But, by that point, I would defend my chair in the clarinet section to the death. At least this was my last year of high school, and then I would be done with the subject for good.

There was no way in hell I was taking a math course at North Florida next year. My major was going to be English Lit, and my minor was Fine Arts, in the form of acting and music. The only math I was going to be doing was counting page numbers and beats. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Studying three subjects? How on earth is she going to manage that? Well, let me tell you this: My laptop has a wicked battery charge and thus, I can practically LIVE on the marching band field, WHILE I do my homework. That's what I did this year.

I put one of the copies of my homework in my folder, tucking a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear and stem of my glasses. Normally I wore contacts, but with spring starting all the pollen had been bothering my eyes. I picked up the other copy of math problems, and headed out to the back yard. I grabbed a lighter and lit a corner, dropping the piece of paper into a terracotta pot, just as I always do. It felt good to see such a torturous subject burn. And no, I'm not sadistic. I'm just a bit of a pyro, and I hated math. I walked back inside after dumping the ashes in the trash.

I decided to go on the forum I owned, Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness (CUTR for short), to see if my friends from school were on. Jason and Anah may be two years younger than me, but I've known them practically my whole life. I signed on, and was greeted with this:

_--_

_Quil's bud: HELLOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo?_

_Quil's bud: Is anyone on?_

--

I shook my head. Jason was such a cook. I quickly typed my answer.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: What the heck are you doing?_

_Miss Werewolf: I'm on, Hi guys!_

_Quil's bud: I'm trying to you see if anyone's on, I guess both of are..._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: When am I not on, Jason?_

--

I was serious. There was never a non-homework/school/meal time of the day when I wasn't on. Remember how I said before that my laptop had a wicked charge? Well, after the first half of class, our band director basically didn't care WHAT we did. The only exception to this is Marching Band season, and when we have a concert coming up.

_--_

_Quil's bud: True Aimee (laughing). So how're you guys today?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: (Groan) Calculus. I'm so glad that I won't have to take a math course for the rest of my life in a few months._

_Miss Werewolf: I'm fine, Jason. Aimee, how can you talk like that?! You won't get to see us as much when you go away to college!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, I'm going to NF. The campus is literally ten minutes away from our street. I'm not going anywhere._

_Quil's Bud: Still, you won't be at our school anymore!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: As if it makes a difference. I'll still be here after school, before school, during school...I'm going to have to figure out what to do with myself all day when I'm not in class._

_Quil's bud: Fine, you win, Aimee. Hey guys, got any ideas for a Fanfic? I can't come up with any Twilight Ideas._

_Miss Werewolf: how about... I don't got anything_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I got nothing._

_Quil's Bud: Oh well. (Glances at clock) Looks like it's time to drag (cell phone rings) Quil, right on... just a sec_

--

Then Jason disappeared. Seriously, he just vanished for, like, 10 minutes. He uses the "I have to go pick up Quil" line when he has to go to the bathroom or something. Yes, Jason is delusional. He's not usually gone this long, though.

_--_

_Miss Werewolf: Jason?? Where'd he go?_

--

Anah took the words right out of my mouth.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno, Anah, but he better have a good explanation when he gets back on._

_Miss Werewolf: Agreed._

_Quil's bud: That was really strange guys, right as I typed "cell phone rings" my cell phone rang! But no one answered. (Confused look)_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: That's weird, Jason. You're sure it wasn't just Lindsey being annoying?_

_Quil's bud: I barely even know Lindsey!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: True...But I wouldn't put it past her to hack my cell and call you._

_--_

Lindsey was my friend from my grade. She was completely insane, and practically all of her actions were on the edge of the law, if not breaking it flat out. It's actually quite shocking that she's only been arrested once.

_--_

_Quil's bud: is Anah still there?_

_Miss Werewolf: Yep, I'm here! I'm just trying to think of what could be happening…_

_Quil's bud: anyway... wait, gotta plug my laptop in_

_Quil's bud: Back. (Cell phone rings again) Quil must be ready to..._

--

Then he disappeared again. This was getting annoying.

_--_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GOING!_

_Quil's bud: it happened AGAIN!_

_--_

Geeze, Linse is getting more determined. She normally only prank called someone once.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid:__What's the number that's calling you? I can tell you if it's her._

_Quil's bud: (360) 563-4162_

--

I took one glance at the number and knew it wasn't her. Who could be calling Jason?

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid:__That's defiantly not her. She has the same area code as us._

_Miss Werewolf: What would Lindsey care if Jason got annoyed? Besides, you can't hack a phone._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Actually, you can hack a cell phone. I saw it on the news. Besides that, would you put anything past Lindsey?_

_Miss Werewolf: …You've got a point. Lindsey has been known to do some strange stuff…_

_Quil's bud: I think I'll just go run around a bit, unless Leah is out. MAN I HATE HAVING TO HEAR HER THOUGHTS!!_

_--_

That was Jason's way of saying "Bye guys, I have to go mull this over"

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Calm down Jason..._

_Miss Werewolf: I swear, that boy's going to worry himself into a comma one of these days._

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: LOL, Anah. Yes, he's going to worry himself until he turns into a punctuation mark. I think you mean coma. Although, this is a little weird._

--

I couldn't help myself. I was an editor at heart, and funny spelling mistakes made me laugh. I could practically see Anah rolling her eyes.

--

_Miss Werewolf: Yeah, whatever. Why would someone out of state call him? Actually, where is the area code 360?_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: I dunno. One sec, I can go Google it._

_--_

I quickly opened up a new window and went to the Google homepage. I typed in "360 area code", and I nearly fainted when I saw where it was for.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, sign out__NOW.__We have to catch up with Jason before he gets too far._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Hey y'all. Yeah, I know I should go attempt to write Never Ever After, but…This is what my muse wants to write, and gosh darn it, I'm going to listen to Alina if it gets me killed. (In case that last sentence confused you: my muse's name is Astralina.) But seriously though. This is a joint fic I was writing with my friends, Jason and Anah. Unfortunately, this is all I've been able to write in months, but they have lost interest in it.**

**So, I took the opportunity, and I'm posting Aimee's POV on my account, so that I can write as far ahead as I want while I'm waiting for them you pick their azy bums up and get writing.**

**And for those of you who read my other version, you'll notice that the chapters are** **slightly…longer than the ones I post over there. Basically, I post my spelling and grammar checked first draft over on that fic. Then I go back and add stuff and post the new version over here.**

**Well, there's your very long explanation of what this fic is. Now, go review, and I **_**might**_** have the next chapter up in about an hour, as soon as I've made my additions to it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evesdropping and a Burrito

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, nor do I own Anah or Jason. They own themselves. I only own myself, and co-own the plot.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Anah, sign out NOW. We have to catch up with Jason before he gets too far._

_Miss Werewolf: Sure, mind telling me why?_

--

I sighed. We didn't have time for this, we had to go catch Jason.

--

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: 360 is the FORKS, WA area code!!_

_Miss Werewolf: No Fing way!_

_Shakespeare Freakazoid: Yes, and no cursing on the forum Anah!_

_Miss Werewolf: Sorry!_

I grabbed my car keys and dashed down the hall toward the garage. I scribbled a quick note to my parent, in case they got home from work before I got back/ I opened the driver's side door. I quickly turned the car on and exited the garage, stopping at the next house to pick up Anah. She was in the car in a matter of seconds, and I was racing down the road towards Moe's, the local burrito place. I saw Jason's car in the parking lot, and Anah called him as we walked toward the restaurant.

"Incoming friends, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." she said, getting to 1 right as we walked through the doors. We rushed over to Jason, both talking quickly.

I have no idea what Anah was saying, but I started rambling, "Jason! That Area code is from Forks! We're got to figure out who it was! Obviously, they were watching us in CUTR, because how else would they know to call you right then? Jason, you better not actually believe it's someone from Twilight, because I'd have to slap you if you did." He obviously didn't catch a word wither of us said. I sighed, and decided to stay and eat with him. I was hungry, and I didn't feel like repeating my rant. Besides, Moe's burritos _were_ the best in town, after all.

Anah and I started talking in hushed voices while we ate. I noticed a girl with long, brown, curly hair two tables over from us staring at us. She looked about 11 or 12. She was sitting next to a girl that looked a few years older than her, and had darker skin, kind of like Anah and Jason. I wondered if she was part Native American like they were. It certainly wasn't the pale, olive-y complexion I had from being half Italian, half Scandinavian. Her friend was talking up a storm, but the girl was obviously tuning her out. I nudged Anah and pointed to her. "Why is she staring at us?" I whispered.

"I dunno" she whispered back before continuing. "Let's listen to them, maybe they'll say the reason." I thought that was a good idea, and listened to the older girl talking.

"…have you been on CUTR lately? My mom's like, banning me from the computer." I raised my eyebrows at this. Surely it was just a coincidence? They couldn't be talking about the CUTR we know. I listened to the younger girl's response.

"Uh, yeah, I was on yesterday. But only for a little bit. There was this argument about vampires and werewolves or whatever and I wasn't in an argument mood."

Ok, this was getting weird. Some really annoying Edward fangirls had come on yesterday, and started bashing Jacob. Basically the entire forum started defending Jake, and it all turned into some sort of cat fight. It got to the point where they where I had to start threatening to ban people if they didn't break it up. But seriously, how stupid can you get to come on a forum where most of the members, the entire mod team, not to mention the ADMIN is clearly for Jacob, and not expect something to happen when you bash him?

I blinked, and returned my wandering thoughts to the subject at hand. Is it really possible that these girls from the forum?

"Any new people?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot." That synched it. We had gotten about 15 new members in the last week. These girls were members.

"Gimme your laptop."

"I don't have it." Suddenly, the girl with brown hair looked up at us. Seeing that we were staring, she quickly looked away, a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"They're from CUTR!" Anah whispered urgently. I rolled my eyes. No shit, Sherlock. "Come on, let's go talk to them." She got up, dragging me along with her. I didn't want to scare them, but once Anah set her mind, there was no questioning.

When we got to their table, I said "Hey" as casually as I could. The girl with brown hair jumped and quickly turned a look of horror on her face. I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, and said "I'm not gonna eat you, I just want to ask you a question."

She blinked, before saying "Seriously?" I nodded. She blinked again before saying "Shoot."

"I heard you go on the forum, CUTR."

She got a look of shock on her face before nodding and saying "Yes" in a suspicious way.

"As in Complete and Utter Twilight Randomness?" I clarified. I noticed that Anah was still standing behind me, trying not to giggle. Why she found this funny is beyond me.

The girl's jaw dropped. "How do you know?!" She said, her eyes going wide. My smile got larger. So this _is_ a member.

"Because _we_ go on there." I laughed, and then quickly added, "On CUTR." just to clarify that we were talking about the same forum.

He jaw dropped even further. "Who are you?" She asked, fully believing us now.

"Aimee, as in the person who created the forum." I smiled as I answered. "Oh, and that's Anah," I said, finally grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward. "and Jason's still at the table." I said turning back towards our table. Unfortunately, Jason has disappeared.

Anah gasped. "Where'd he go?!"

I groaned, knowing immediately where he'd gone. "He's such an idiot, he's not a werewolf!"

The girl looked at us, confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but her friend beat her to it.

"Why would he think he's a werewolf?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anah rolled her eyes and answered. "He got this stupid prank call, and he won't let it go. I mean, what are odds? Anyway, now that you know us, who're you?"

The girl with brown hair looked shocked, and stumbled over her words. "Um, I'm Etty. You know me as Cereal, though. This is Liz."

"No way!" Anah exclaimed slaming her hands on the table, making both Liz and Etty jump in surprise. "You're Cereal?"

I smirked and mumbled "Indoor voice, Anah." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Erm, Yes?" Cereal, I mean Etty (Dang, it's going to be hard to start referring to her as Etty) answered hesitantly.

I laughed again. "Forgive Anah, please. She's a bit overzealous." Anah stuck her tongue out at me again, and I started playing with the chain around my neck absently.

"That is such a pretty necklace!" Etty suddenly blurted. I glance down at the silver wolf pendant on the chain. I thought it was pretty, but most other people didn't.

"Oh, thanks. I've had it since…" I paused, trying to remember when I had got it. I couldn't remember. It seems like I've had it for forever. "Well I've had it for a long time. I never leave home without it."

"Well it's beautiful." She said, now staring at it.

I beamed. Not very many people complemented it. "Thanks. Everyone thinks it's weird it's a wolf…"

"Wait, what's with the prank call?" Liz suddenly interrupted. "Someone please explain."

Anah and I sighed in unison. Smiling dryly, we sat down. "You want us to explain?" I asked, giving Etty a meaningful look. I wanted to make sure she really wanted to know this.

"Er, yeah I guess." Etty said, suddenly unsure.

"Alright then." I began.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Cut, Scene, that's a wrap! Reset for chapter three. You. Yes, you, the person in front of the screen. I'll have chater 3 up ASAP, meanwhile, you make it YOUR mission to leave me a nice review. It makes me write faster, trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Headed to Forks, Part A

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself. Anything and everything you recognize belongs to it's rightful copyright owner.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"So Jason was doing this retarded thing he always does on CUTR, going like 'I have to go my cell's ringing.' But what was weird was his cell really _did _ring. And on the other line apparently it was 'Quil'..." I rambled.

I could tell that Cer...ETTY wasn't following any more, but I was use to that. Liz, on the other hand was strangely still focused, and interrupting me with question every once in a while. I was going to get along with this girl _just fine_.

Suddenly, Anah burst out laughing. I had a feeling it had to with her evil plan to make Etty blush until she exploded from the heat. I sighed and said, annoyed, "What's so funny, Anah?"

Anah was laughing too hard to form a complete sentence. "... Cereal"-uncontrolled giggles-"blush"-laughter- "I was only smiling!" She clutched her sides, shaking.

I rolled my eyes. Why must Anah always freak people out by smiling at them? "Oh," It was scary enough when she glared, but when she smiled…I chuckled. I understood why Etty's face was scarlet now. "Yeah, I noticed."

Anah finally calmed down. Her face was flushed from laughing, her eyes still making fun of Etty. Etty turned away, trying to hide the deep crimson that still stained her face.

I rolled her eyes, and patted Etty on the sholder. "Ignore her, Etty. She can be..." There was not a word in the English language to truly describe Anah, but that still didn't stop me from trying once in a while. Finally, I gave up and said "Well... She can be Anah." I smiled apologetically.

She nodded a bit, muttering "S'ok,"

I was going to try to comfort her more, but Anah had recovered from her laughing fit, and she interrupted with a, "So, wanna go see where the hell Jason is?" Her grin was cocky.

"Sure!" Liz said enthusiastically. Was this girl a clone of me, or what?

"So let's go, I guess?" I half-agreed half-asked, raising an eyebrow at Anah. The 'I guess' was said sarcastically, mostly aimed at Anah. "Behave yourself," I murmured to her. Anah only rolled her eyes impatiently in response.

"Let's go," Etty muttered. I could tell that Anah hadn't made the best impression in the world.

"Come on," I said, glaring at Anah as I stood up. "I'll drive. Anah, you try his cell." Trying to distract her from tormenting Etty any more.

"Wait a second!" Liz suddenly exclaimed, although she kept walking towards the door with us. "You have a car?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yeah," I answered raising an eyebrow. "It's the red Acura RL right outside. Why?"

"You mean that you guys are _actually_ over 16, like you say you are?" she asked.

I was deeply confused. "Yes, we're over 16. I just turned 18, actually." I told her. "Why?"

Liz shook her head, and continued to follow us to my car. "I was just wondering, because Anah looks our age, and you look younger than 18, Aimee"

"Hey!" Anah cried, indignantly, "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"More like ankle-biter sized" I muttered, snorting a laugh. Anah glared at me for a second before losing interest and pulling out her cell phone to dial Jason.

"The line's busy." She said after a few seconds.

I absently unlocked the car and got in. "Who on earth could Jason be talking to?"

Etty and Liz sat in the back after putting their bikes in the trunk, and Anah sat shotgun. "No guesses here." Anah sighed.

"Let's check the playhouse first. I'm pretty sure they're doing an open improv activity today. That seems like something Jason might run off to do." I suggested, pulling out of the parking lot.

---Time Skip---

After a full 5 hours of searching. We came up with nothing. Strike that, we did come up with something. When we checked his house, a bunch of Jason's clothes and his laptop were missing, and there was a note for his parents taped to the fridge saying he went to visit his brother at Colombia Univercity, up in New York. We called John, his brother, when we saw it, and came up with nothing. Apparently, Jason hadn't called his brother to tell him he was flying in a full two days early. But, John said he'd call if Jason turned up in New York.

I signed into CUTR to see if I might find Jason there. To my luck, he was on, and he had created a new topic:

**Pack Chat: Aimee, Anah, and anyone else not in the pack keep out!**

I rolled my eyes. Jason still doesn't seem to get that "Keep Out" signs make you want to go in more. Glad that the forum didn't tell you who was viewing the page, I opened to the topic, and noticed that they were just starting to post.

--

_Quil's Bud: __Okay guys, I finally got away from Aimee. You guys have a LOT of explaining to do! And you better make it quick 'cause my flight leaves in an hour._

_Jake: __Quil's an idiot, there's your explanation._

_IhateJake1220: __Hey! That's my line!_

--

I read Jake's post a few more times. What does the fact that the person who goes by Quil on our forum is an idiot have to do with the fact that Jason's on a plane? But I noticed three more posts, so I continued reading.

--

_Quil: __I kind of explained already, but, I guess filling everyone else in couldn't hurt. You know when Edward and Bella were down in Jacksonville to visit Renee and Alice tagged along? Well Jason, Aimee, Anah live there too and so Alice had this vision about what's going to happen, so she slipped plane tickets into his pocket._

_PaulRocks728: __Wait up a minute, are you telling me that that psychic leech had a vision about one of us? Is that even possible?_

_ShoppingPixie360: __Hello, that "Psychic leech" is right here!_

_IhateJake1220: __Oh Joy, the great Cullen_

_Quil's Bud: __And I still haven't yet, so I guess it's possible._

--

Hold up. _What? _What was he going to do that he hasn't yet? I lost all control and posted.

--

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: Um, excuse me? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT???? Anah and I have been searching all over town for you, Jason! And we called your cell like, 7 times! And why are all your clothes gone from your room (Yes, we searched there too)?_

_IhateJake1220:__Hey, Aims! Way to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! Oh, and before I go, I'd just like to say that it was all Quil's fault!!_

_Quil: __Um, Aimee, Doesn't that topic say you're supposed to keep out?_

_Jake: __Hey, Aimee. You doing ok?_

_PaulRocks728:__…Is Aimee suppose to be here? Oh, whatever. I'm leaving._

_ShoppingPixie360: __Hey guys, cut her some slack. She's about to explain!_

--

I laughed at the fact that Jake was the only one who had posted normally. He hadn't really like me when he first joined the forum (He thought I was just an obsessive Jacob fangirl, which I use to be, but that's another story), but as we talked some, and he practically became my 4th best friend (After Lindsey, Jason, and Anah). Jason was taking forever to type his explanation, so I answered the posts that everyone has made in the meantime.

--

_ShakespeareFreakazoid:__Hey, Everyone! Leah, Quil, Paul, do you guys know nothing about me? Of course I'm here when it says "Keep Out". In fact, that's the only reason I clicked.  
Hi, Jake. I'm fine, other than Jason mysteriously disappearing on us today. That freaked me out a bit. You?_

_Quil: __*Rolls eyes* Only Aimee…_

_IhateJake1220: __*Growls and stomps away*_

_Jake: __I'm good. It seems as though I'm finally going to get to meet one of you guys, so I'm happy._

--

I didn't have time to ponder what Jake had meant by that, because Jason finally posted a few seconds later.

--

_Quil's Bud: __Um. Yes Aimee. I ran away. Yes I have plane tickets. Yes I'm going to leave for the Airport in about 10 minutes. Um. Yes… the, 'I haven't yet'… I'm going to become a werewolf… and phase… uhh… today. Oh, and No, I'm not telling you where I am._

_Miss Werewolf: __Crazy boy say what now?_

_ShakespeareFreakzoid: __Good, I'm not this only one who thinks that that's the most insane thing that Jason's ever said, in RL or on the forum._

_Quil's Bud: __Guy's it's true, You've gotta listen!_

_Quil: __Guys, I hate to break it to you, but it is true._

_Jake: __Yup._

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: __Yeah, sure. And you two are going to tell us that you're actually Quil and Jake, right? Sure. Jason, if you're not back in the next half hour, I'm calling your parents._

--

My eyebrows raised into the ceiling. I didn't care that Jason obviously believed that they were who they said they were, I immediately blocked the two people who claimed to be "Quil" and "Jake" from the forum.

--

_Quil's Bud: __Guys, you're ticking me off. I'M GONNA BE A FREAKING WEREWOLF!_

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: __Jason…_

--

Okay, now I was worried. The only time Jason ever even came _that_ close to cursing is when he's REALLY pissed off.

--

_Quil's bud: __NO! OKAY?!YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING! YOU NEVER LISTEN! NOONE EVER LISTENS! _

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: __JASON!_

_Miss Werewolf: __Listen to Aimee!_

_Quil's Bud: __BYE! I'M LEAVING!_

_Miss Werewolf: Gah, he is such an idiot._

_ShoppingPixie360: No, he's not an idiot. He just has a sudden personality change do to the fact that he just phased._

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: Ali, not you too. You honestly don't believe all this crap, do you?_

_ShoppingPikie360: Of course I do. I'm the one that set everything into motion._

--

Ali was one of my better friends on the forum as well, and it almost hurt me to have to ban her. But I did. After all, she basically just flat-out admitted that she stalked us.

--

_Miss Werewolf: Aimee, shouldn't we be calling the cops or something?_

--

I actually agreed with this, but before I even had time to think about it, my phone rang. I close to screamed when I saw that it was a 360 number. They knew my cell phone number too???? "Calm down, Aimee." I told myself. "Don't have a panic attack. Maybe it's just a fluke."

I cautiously answered. "H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Is this Aimee?" A girl's high pitched voice asked me. That eliminated my whole 'Fluke' idea right off the bat.

"No, this is umm…" I thought on my feet. I couldn't very well tell him that I was Aimee. "Melanie. I know an Aimee, though." _'Real smooth, Aimee. Now she knows you're lying'_

"Well, Melanie. Would you mind telling Aimee that what she thinks is a lie is real?"

I pulled one of those numbers where you pull the phone away from your head and look at it, as if you could see the person talking. I know it was cliché, but it's almost like a reflex.

"Hello? Hello? A- I mean, Melanie? Are you there?" I heard coming from the phone.

I slowly put the phone back to my ear. "Who are you?" I asked, using half my energy to keep my voice even and free of fear.

"Alice. Alice Cullen. And before you hang up, check you jacket pocket."

'_How did she know I was about to hang up? Unless…'_ I pushed the thought out of my mind and grabbed my jacket off the bed post. To my utter shock, there were two tickets in my pocket. I read the one on top.

_**Round Trip Ticket: First Class, Seat 1A .Jacksonville to Seattle.**_

"If you think I'm falling into your little plot to kidnap us, you're greatly mistaken. I'm calling the cops on you guys." I said, not even mildly falling for it.

"Aimee, stop thinking with your head and listen to your heart." She said mystically. "You know this isn't some trick."

Surprisingly, I did what she said. There always had been something about the books…Something that seemed almost real about the story.

"Fine, I'll give you one shot. Nobody touches Me or Anah when we land, and we get calls from Jason every half hour after he lands. If you so much as harm one hair on his head, I'm calling the cops. Jason will pick us up from the airport. I don't care if someone else comes, but he'd better be there, and in perfect health. You got that?" It's not as if they can very well kidnap us in a crowded airport. Security will be on them before they can say 'Oops'. And, well…they _were_ first class tickets…

"Agreed, but how will that work whilst he, you are on a plane?" she asked. Damn it. I didn't think about that.

"Eh...While he's on a plane, it should be okay. While we're on a plane...Just have him call us at the first possible oppurtunity."

"Okie Dokie then," 'Alice' answered. "I'll tell Jason to call you at his next connection in Denver, which lands in two hours. Your flight leaves at about that time, by the way. You connect in Denver at about the same time he lands in Quillayute Airport here in Forks, so it all works out. See you soon!"

I hung up without saying goodbye, and checked the forum. I was halfway relieved to see that Jason had come back, even if he and Anah were having some random argument. I honestly could not even tell you whether it was about the fact that he was a werewolf or not. I didn't bother to more than skim it before posting.

_ShakespeareFreakazoid: __Jason, I just talked to "Alice" on the phone. She left tickets in my pocket to. I still don't believe you, but Anah and I are coming after you. In case "Alice" Doesn't relay the information to you, I expect Skype calls from you every half hour. Oh, and you call me the second your plane stops in Denver, you got that?_

_Miss Werewolf: We're doing WHAT, now?_


End file.
